Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,009 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,480 for examples of fiberglass constructed deck boats, or boats with a relatively open deck or cockpit area made with a fiberglass hull.
In addition, attention is directed to the 1991 Godfrey Hurricane Catalog which discloses another example of a fiberglass hulled deck boat.
Additionally, attention is directed to the 1988 Lowe Aluminum Boats Catalogue and the 1990 Sea Nymph Catalogue, both of which show examples of recreational boats made of aluminum material.